


find me cause i'll never find you (Chinese translation)

by Niallerandthepotatoes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Famous Harry, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niallerandthepotatoes/pseuds/Niallerandthepotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry一直在人群中移动着，不时的停下来合照和拥抱，Louis觉得他的心跳快得像要从喉咙里跳出来一样，他在想着对，就是这次了，终于。<br/>（或者，Harry是个著名的独立歌手，Louis想要的只是一张合照）</p>
            </blockquote>





	find me cause i'll never find you (Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [find me cause i'll never find you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986380) by [highhopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/highhopes/pseuds/highhopes). 



> 原文作者已经几年没有上AO3了，也没有留过任何联系方式，所以这篇文我没有要到授权，翻译仅供娱乐，不作商业用途～  
> 这里青草，这篇是我的初次翻文(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
> 感谢七七校对(=ﾟωﾟ)ﾉ  
> 其他地方发布过的链接：  
> 微博链接：http://weibo.com/ttarticle/p/show?id=2309403965313816342719  
> 贴吧链接：http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4601014842  
> Lofter链接：http://niallerandthepotatoes.lofter.com/post/1dbe1da2_b0eec24

“过来，Zayn，快点，我们要失去我们的机会了！” louis边说边把zayn从他正在搭讪的那个女孩身边拉走,靠近那扇他知道Harry Styles随时会走出来的门。 “你知道这种机会多么珍贵吗？千载难逢。所以停止和女孩子聊天，帮我拍到一张合照！”  
  
“Louis。这种机会随时都有。”Zayn这样说着，但语气却很和缓 所以他并没有生气。“我就知道，只要Harry你视线范围之内，你就会一路拽着我过来。  
  
“才没有！” Louis抗议道。zayn什么都没说，只是给了他那个表情，那个只要louis一胡扯他就会有的表情。好吧，也许他说的有一点是真的。但是，这不是Louis的错，他只是想要一张合照而已。一张就好。“好吧好吧 但是话说回来，今天也许就是那一天，那个我终于得到我梦寐以求合照的日子。所以赶紧过去别再站在马路对面了。”  
  
Zayn只是笑了笑，因为他真的是一个很好的朋友，可以接纳louis所有的坏脾气 比如凌晨两点把他拖下床，为了试图得到与Harry Styles的一张合照。  
  
等在门口的人并不是很多 这是好事，人越少Louis就越可能被注意到。只有一些女孩（和男孩）聚集在Harry要离开的酒店门口，堵在门口的人并不多 不会引起旁边酒吧出来的醉醺醺小青年的注意。Louis待在人群后部，不想挤着人走过去因为他知道那有多讨人厌。无论如何这也没有很糟，他还能很好地看见门。  
  
Zayn站在他边上，把自己深深得埋进他的外套里，因为显然冬天早上两点很冷，谁能知道呢。（明显不是Louis因为他穿了一件袖子卷起的T恤。）“所以，你觉得今天会是那一天？”Zayn问，眼睛扫过他们前面的一小群人。  
  
“嗯，是的。通常人会比这多很多，所以今天我很容易被注意到。”Louis勉强说完这句话，他前面某处的尖叫击中了他的耳膜。跟着还有一些。还有很多。Louis猛的将头转向门，知道尖叫只意味着一件事。然后Louis看见了，他之前见过太多太多次的凌乱的卷发，但他从来没有这么近过。但是，真该死，他还是离得太远了。  
  
Harry一直在人群中移动着，不时的停下来合照和拥抱，Louis觉得他的心跳快得像要从喉咙里跳出来一样，他在想着对，就是这次了，终于。  
  
没多久Harry就到了他这里，Louis感觉他可以从耳朵里面听到他自己的心跳盖过了其他所有的声音。Harry皱了一下眉，说：“你一定很冷吧, 朋友”Louis需要告诉他身体里的每一个细胞不要爆炸因为Harry Styles刚刚和他说话了。  
  
“什么？噢，不。我很好。感觉不到冷。”Louis告诉他，这是真的，他几乎感觉不到任何东西了。“我是一个超级粉丝。我可以要张照片吗？和你。拍一张合照。”  
  
Louis想走开并永远忘记这一天因为他觉得太尴尬了，这是个非常非常糟糕的主意。但是Harry只是可爱地笑了一下——可爱地笑——然后说，“当然，朋友”——朋友！——然后他就笑着站到了Louis身边。  
  
Louis了一点时间才反应过来，因为他闻到了harry身上的味道。然后他举起他的手机，已经打开了相机，他把手指放在按键上来拍照然后——  
  
Harry被拖走了。  
  
“抱歉，Harry。你没有时间拍照了。一个长的很魁梧的人说。Louis看他很眼熟，也许是在照片里看过。  
  
“但是我——”  
  
“不行，Harry。我们必须要走了，否则你不能准时到纽卡斯尔了。”Louis当时就决定他不喜欢这个看起来很眼熟的大块头。  
  
Harry抱歉的看着他。“抱歉，我的朋友。下次吧，好吗？”在Louis能回答前他就消失了。这一方面是好事，因为louis肯定他一开口就会非常丢人 他可能真的会哭出来。  
  
Zayn似乎意识到了这一点，然后他用手臂抱着Louis说：“没事。我们还会有机会的，亲爱的。”并把他带到了一家最近的酒吧。

* * *

“就差那么一点点。” Louis说，他和Zayn一样醉了。  
  
“我知道，宝贝。我看到了。”Zayn说，以一种应该是安慰的方式摩擦着他的背，应该算是安慰，但是Louis已经醉的不省人事 随时准备要吐了。  
  
“我就差那么一点点，我手都已经放在手机上了，Zayn，就差那么一点点。”  
  
“Zayn？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“我要吐了。”然后他吐了。

* * *

 “来吧，Louis。你已经窝在家里窝了三天了。三天，Louis。你知道你这行为有多反常 别再伤心了和我们出去玩吧。”Zayn在他的卧室门外说。

  
“我没有伤心。”Louis把头埋在他的枕头里说，声音透过枕头有点含糊不清。“伤心这种感觉太让人讨厌了 我绝对不会伤心。”  
  
“那不管你这是怎么了，都别再继续了，和我们出去吧。” 然后他听见门开的声，Niall和Liam大叫着，生怕别人不知道他们来了。“肯定会很好玩的，我们就去一个安静的地方，好吗？酒吧之类的。”  
  
Louis在他的枕头里骂了一句去特么的，但无论如何他起来了，因为他真的希望Zayn不要对着他呻吟了。“好，好。让我准备一下。”  
  
半小时后他走出了他的房间，头发很完美，穿着黑色牛仔裤和灰色T恤。  
  
“Ayy，Louis。看到你不再伤心真是太好了。” Niall说。  
  
“我没有伤心！”Louis说，朝着niall扔过去一个枕头。

* * *

他们确实去了酒吧，Louis心里很感激因为他真的不能忍受嘈杂的人群和震耳欲聋的音乐了。人并不是很多，除了角落里喝醉的人偶尔在叫 其他地方都很安静。  
  
他们坐在角落里的一个隔间因为Louis拒绝坐在太外面，他现在是个完全不想和人交流的高冷小伙。Niall去给他们买了第一轮的啤酒，回来时手里拿了五瓶一品脱的啤酒，每人一瓶和他自己的两瓶。他们很快就喝完了。Louis也渐渐放松下来，他也忘记了那个把harry从他身边拽走的大块头 。在喝了三轮啤酒过后Louis决定他要去买第四轮的啤酒来。  
  
他去柜台的时候走路有点摇摇晃晃，但是如果有人提起的话他绝对不会承认，但他最终还是走到了那里并点了酒——又点了几品脱因为这是个酒吧，而酒吧就是要按品脱来点的——然后他感觉到有个人站在他边上。  
  
“Hey，”他听见一个声音说。有一秒Louis以为他还在他的卧室里没有伤心地待着，这全是一个梦。因为他不可能不知道这个声音。但当他抬头看时Harry就在这里。Harry Styles就在这里，他知道这是在现实生活中。因为在Louis的梦里这一切并不会如此真实，他不会梦到Harry的脸颊红红的，勾起嘴角轻笑的样子。天哪。  
  
“Uh，你好。”他说，试着让自己听起来随意一些但最后他发出的声音就像是一声尖叫。然后Harry笑了。天哪。  
  
“所以我相信我还欠你一张合照。”他说，然后Louis觉得自己四周的空气一瞬间就被抽走了，他忘记了怎么呼吸，呆滞了差不多20秒，因为Harry记住了他。"

“我，呃，是的。我的意思是，如果你不想和我合照就不需要照了。你没有欠我什么。”Louis回答，他的脸开始红了  
  
Harry又笑了，拿出他的手机。“别傻了。我想和你照相。”他说着，将相机举到他们俩脸前，叫Louis微笑。然后Louis就笑了，他怎么会不笑呢。Harry也笑了，照片很完美，一切都很完美，直到Louis意识到。  
  
但是照片在你的手机上。”Louis皱着眉说，“我们能再拍一张吗？”他已经拿出了手机这时Harry又说话了。  
  
“不需要，”他咧嘴笑着说，“我会把它发给你。”  
  
Louis又皱了下眉，“但是你没有我的号码。”  
  
这时Harry的笑容变得得意起来，“如果你给我，我就有了。”  
  
Oh。  
  
Harry把手机递给他输号码的时候Louis在拼命的保持冷静，打字的时候他的手一直在抖，但是最后他还是完成了，把手机还给了Harry。  
  
“到时候见，好吗？”Harry说着抱了抱Louis，Louis只是点了点头回应了Harry的拥抱，因为他已经不知道该做什么了。Harry抽回身子，给了他一个小小的笑容，然后走向了他和他朋友们的隔间。  
  
Louis走回他自己的朋友处时完全忘记了那些酒，他笑得像个傻瓜，他的朋友在角落的座位里跟他微笑。当他的手机在他的口袋里振动时他笑得更加开心了，他拿出手机，看到一个陌生的号码发来他和Harry的合照，附带着一句“记得打电话给我，宝贝”。  
  
是的。他一定会打给他的。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读，喜欢的话请留个kudo或者评论一下吧(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))也欢迎去给原文送kudos(●°u°●) 」


End file.
